This study is undertaken to evaluate the toxicity and obtain preliminary evidence of the efficacy of the combination of ziduvodine and interleukin 2 in the treatment of HIV infection. This study is designed as a dose escalation study. Groups of three patients are enrolled on a given dose of IL2 starting at .25 million units per day. The IL2 is administered for three weeks by continuous infusion. The goal of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of the combination of IL2 and AZT. To date four patients have enrolled in this study, three at .025 million units per day and one at 1 million units per day. No toxicity has been seen at the lowest dose. The single patient enrolled to date at the 1 million unit dose developed grade 4 neutropenia. Immunostimulatory effects of IL2 were seen only in the patient receiving 1 million units per day. These effects included a transient increase in CD4 count in LAK cells, LAK activity, and NK activity. Current plans are to continue this study until the maximum tolerated dose is determined. If 1 million units cannot be tolerated together with 200 mg of AZT, then the AZT dose will be reduced and the study continued. The importance of this study is that it assesses a combination of an antiviral drug and an immunostimulatory drug in one of the first trials of its kind in the U.S.